


you are the morning sun

by Nikiforlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jetlag, M/M, short fluffy fic!!, very fluFFF!!, yuuri moves to vic's flat!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforlove/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: Viktor liked mornings.But, as much as Viktor appreciated mornings, he absolutely loved mornings with the one he loved."Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!""Mngnnhngn, Vitya?"





	you are the morning sun

Viktor liked mornings.

How the early sun wafted in, how a sweet breeze from the window tickled his skin. It was relatively silent, aside from Makkachin's soft snores coming from the foot of his couch. The warm scent of coffee filled the air as Viktor flipped the coffee machine's switch, eagerly swinging the fridge open to grab some eggs. 

As the coffee began to drip, oil began to sizzle. The russian hummed happily as he cracked a couple of eggs over the pan, soon joined by some bacon strips. "Ah, toast," he mumbled to himself, quickly popping two slices of toast in the toaster, then shifting his gaze back to the pan. Carefully, he flipped them all around, the aroma of bacon and eggs joining the caffeine in the air.

Soon enough, the toaster dinged, slices of toast springing upwards, warm and inviting. He opened the cupboard, fetching a couple of plates and mugs, setting it on the counter tentatively. Pressing a button on his stove, he switched the heat off, forking the eggs and  the strips on the plates, accompanied with a slice of toast. The sound of coffee being poured inside mugs was soon audible, bringing a look of approval on Viktor's face. He slid a tray off the shelves above, placing the plates and mugs on it. Leaving the tray unattended for a while, he grabbed Makkachin's food and water bowls, filling them respectively before setting them near the poodle.

Ah, how Viktor adored mornings.

Now, the fragrance of breakfast and crisp, cool air swirled about, sending Viktor's nose into a peaceful euphoria. Soft Italian opera played from his speakers behind, helped in setting the mood. This small shard of tranquility in which he found in his apartment brought the man happiness, momentarily free from trivial matters, such as upcoming competitions and routines. Sighing, he lifted the tray from the countertop, taking one more glance at his cozy little living room before walking towards the bedroom.

As much as Viktor appreciated mornings, he absolutely loved mornings with the one he loved.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Viktor called fondly, setting the tray of food on the bedside desk.

"Mnhgngnhgh, Vitya?" A jet-lagged japanese murmured from under the sheets, slowly sitting upright.

"Morning, Yuuri!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me!!


End file.
